Pokémon Nexus Disconnect
by TopNotch73
Summary: Pokémon have been a popular part of our culture for multiple years, but it was all just fantasy. That's what we thought. I could never have imagined back then what I would have found, and how it would impact my life in the coming years. On that day our world was forever changed. That day there reality was in disconnect. That day was the Nexus that changed my life. This is my story.
1. 0: Our World Reborn And a Friend Made

Pokémon Nexus Disconnect

Prologue: Our World Reborn And a Friendship Made

I never would have imagined that it was possible, I was standing in front of the Elite Four, and I had gotten the 8 badges needed to enter. It was Ludacris to think that it happened but that day so long ago our world changed. But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? I should start at the beginning the day that our reality changed. It was ten years ago in the year 2021, on June Fourth, the day of my sixth birthday. It was like any normal birthday for the most part, we played, sang, ate, and I opened presents.

It wasn't until that night that it happened I woke up in the middle of a night from a dream about my favorite videogame series Pokémon. It had started to rain heavily the sound of thunder booming overhead. I heard a small noise, "Quill." I knew it came from outside, so being the child that I was I went out to see what it was. When I walked onto the front porch I saw something small curled up in the corner.

I quietly walked over to it. It looked up at me, my eyes widened. _"This has to be a dream."_ I thought to myself as I gently reached a hand out to touch the creature's head. I gently placed my hand down, it was real. "Come on let's get you inside." I said gently picking it up. I kept thinking to myself, _"I can't believe it. I found and actual Pokémon! A Cyndaquil if I remember correctly"_ The Pokémon looked up at me, "Cynda?" "Let's get you dried off okay?"

"Quill!" I grin then put a finger to my lips and shhhh him, "We need to be quiet okay?" I take him to the bathroom and dry him off with a towel. As I dry him I notice a wound on his front leg which I bandage clumsily. He moves it testing how it moves, "Quill." "Were you alone out there?" "Quiiilllll." It says in a sad tone. "Then do you want to stay here with me?" "Quill! Quill!" It shouts jumping into me for an odd hug.

I laugh, "Alright then, from now on we're friends okay?" "Quill." It says smiling. "Although I suppose I should give you a nickname huh? How about Keith?" It huffs, "Quill." "Okay then what about, Blake, Vulcan, Sol?" He shakes his head each time. "What about Blaze?" "Quill quill!" It sequels in agreement. "Alright then from now on I'll call you Blaze." I smile and carry him to my room after turning off the light in the bathroom.

I pull the covers over us and fall asleep next to him with a grin plastered on my face, _"I've got a Pokémon partner!" _That night I dreamt of adventure, and other Pokémon trainers. It was the best dream I can remember to this date. For the next few weeks I kept Blaze hidden playing and feeding him multiple times each day. We grew to be close friends, but an interesting surprise was coming our way.

Roughly half a year after I found Blaze the news was playing an unprecedented story. "This just in from across the world people have been reporting sightings of mysterious creatures, which many believe to be Pokémon from the popular game and anime series of the same name." My Mom and Dad watched the television skeptical of the footage it saw. Suddenly Blaze squealed and raced out of my room rushing to the stairs, tripping on the top step going into a free fall before I moved to catch him. He hit into my chest with a thud sending me back as I curl my arms around him.

"Chris!" My parents scream and rush over fussing over Blaze, and myself. Somehow not freaking out about the fact that I have a Pokémon. Once they finally snapped out of their parental daze they barrage me with a series of questions, which I answer as best I can for a six and a half year old. My mom sighs, "So Blaze has been with your for half a year now?" I nod and she looks at my father, "What do you think Kirito?" She looks at my dad who puts a hand on his chin, closing his eyes thinking.

Finally he opens his eyes, "I think we should let them stay together Amelia. After all they seem to have gotten close in the time they spent together." He smiles and puts his hands in his pockets, "It would be cruel to separate them wouldn't it boys?" "Yeah!" "Quill!" We exclaim in agreement. My mother crosses her arms, "I'm not sure…." I look at Blaze and he walks onto my lap doing a sleeping pose on my lap rubbing his eyes adorably.

"He can stay!" My mother shouts her hands on her cheeks, "He's so adorable~" My father laughs, "Gods Amelia you would bend over backwards for cute things wouldn't you?" She glares daggers at him huffing, "I can't help it he's soooooo cute~" I chuckle, and my stomach growls. My mother giggles, "It sounds like someone is hungry I'll make lunch and we can get to know Blaze better." She walks into the kitchen humming.

My father looks at me, "He is your friend and partner Chris remember that he is not some kind of tool." I blink in confusion before he picks me up carrying me into the kitchen.

Story update:

Hey guys this is the first of many chapters to come in this new story. I have been a huge fan of the Pokémon franchise since I was four years old so I am happy to write a story about it. My first ever Pokémon was actually a Cyndaquil who I named Blaze so this is very near to my heart, and I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I am sure I will as I write it. Also I will be allowing original character submissions for the story. With that said stay well guys and I will see you again next time.


	2. Chapter 1: A Brave New Adventure

Chapter 1: A Brave New Adventure

Chris' Pov:

It's been nine years since the day the pokemon appeared in our world, and it brought a big change. Our societies started to advance faster than we thought possible, but not in the way we thought it would. In what seemed like no time at all we became more like the people in the pokemon games, and our cities, along with new technologies we developed clearly showed that. Although our society didn't change completely people still went to school to get an education, there were still people committing crimes, and kids still acted like kids.

Although none of that mattered to me, because tomorrow I turn 15 meaning that I can start my journey as a trainer. It took me a long time to finally go asleep that night. The next morning I felt something pulling the sheets off my bed so I pull them back up over my head, "Quill!" Blaze hits hard into me with a tackle and I fall onto the floor, "Ow! Blaze what was that for!?" "Quill!" He says turning towards the clock. "What… Wait 8 O'clock!? Crap I'm late!"

I jump up getting dressed quickly sorting my hair out quickly with my hands. I rush down the stairs, "Bye Mom I'm heading to the professors, come on Blaze!" I rush out the door with Blaze close behind me. She opens the door shouting, "You forgot your breakfast!" I turn for a second, "I'll have it when I get back." I turn and run off with Blaze as she smiles shaking her head. I lower my stance while I run allowing Blaze to hop on my shoulder before I standup going faster.

I go full speed, quickly apologizing to the multiple people I almost run into along the way. Then I finally reach the town lab, I couldn't help but grin as I came to a stop, "Are you ready Blaze this is where our journey starts." I walk into the lab where I see Professor Ash, she stands typing on her console. She speaks not turning, "Sorry but I'm out of Pokémon I won't get another for a while." I look at Blaze, "I uh actually don't need a Pokémon partner I already have one." "Quill!" He says in agreement.

Professor Ash turns to face me, "Oh! I'm sorry it's been very busy today." She walks over and looks at Blaze, "A Cyndaquil, that's rare Pokémon how did you get one as your partner?" "I found him on my porch a few years ago in the middle of a rain storm, and we just kind of became friends." Ash nods with a smile as if she just got something she was looking for, "Alright then you'll be needing a Pokédex and some Pokéballs. Speaking of which does Blaze have a Pokéball yet?"

"No but does he need it?" Ash sighs, "Yes without him having been caught in one anyone could catch him right now." My eyes widen, "Alright." I take one of the Pokéballs and tap Blaze with it catching him then letting him out of the ball. The professor nods, "And remember he doesn't need to be in the Pokéball. Well then I wish you luck on your journey." "Thanks!" I take the remaining items I need and leave running back home.

When I get home I have breakfast, and quickly thank my mom before I go up to pack. I take the essentials leaving anything unnecessary in my room. I then walk downstairs my mom waiting with a wrapped box, "Your father and I got some things that we thought would help you on your journey." She hands me the box which I gently open. Inside are a new pair of shoes, a new Holocom band, and a pair of goggles with the same design as my favorite fictional character whom I share my name with.

"Thanks mom." I smile and quickly put each item on, positioning the goggles on top of my head. My mom smiles putting on a brave front, "You're growing up so fast." "I'll be back mom, I promise." I pull her into a hug, holding it for a while before tearing myself away and walking out with Blaze right behind me. We walk out of town going into the forest, I stop looking back for a moment. "I will come back here when I become the champion." I continue walking after putting Blaze on my shoulder.

I look around the forest in wonder as I see all of the different Pokémon in it. It was an amazing thing to see, like I stepped into another world. Suddenly run into something falling on my rear with a grunt. I hear someone shout at me, "Watch where you are going numb nuts!" I look at the source of the voice to see a fellow trainer. The trainer looks at me blinking. "Wait you are a trainer! Let's battle!"

I wave my arms In front of me, "Wait a minute I just started my journey today!" The trainer smirks, "Then it should be an easy win for me." "Quil." Blaze looks at me determined, and I stand up looking at the trainer with a smile of my own, "Alright you're on! Blaze let's do this!" Blaze jumps in front of me. The trainer pulls a Pokéball from their belt and throw it, a Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur use vine whip!" "Bulba!" It shouts and attacks. "Dodge it Blaze!" Blaze moves dodging the first few before getting hit and lashed a large piece before he got a chance to get away.

"Blaze use ember!" "Cynda…" Blaze takes in a breath and shouts as he lets the fire loose, "Quil!" It hits Bulbasaur hard forcing him to take time to put a small fire out, "Gotta love that 10% burn chance." I smile. "Bulbasaur use leech seed!" As he fires it off I yell, "Blaze burn them with ember then counter with quick attack!" Blaze does so with amazing response time, and hits Bulbasaur hard into a tree knocking him out. "We did it!" I jump shouting in the air, then picking up Blaze.

The trainer growls, "Fine whatever here you go kid." He hands me money as is customary before walking off with Bulbasaur in its pokéball. I smile with pride and head off going towards my first destination

Story update:

Hey guys sorry this chapter is so late, school has just been keeping my swamped, I will try to get Digimon World New Advent up before Friday along with the usual one on Sunday. If you haven't checked it out then just hop on over to it from my profile. And another chapter of Pokémon Nexus Disconnect Friday or Saturday. Well guys as always stay well and I will see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: The Garden City

Chapter 2: The Garden City

Chris' Pov:

It wasn't long before we reached Saintleaf City, formerly Saint Cloud. Named such because of the giant tree that had sprung up in the city and the abundant number of grass types that appeared. It was a breath taking sight the streets lined with various types of plants. I remember coming here once when I was little, it was a basic city most of the plants crushed under concrete. It definitely changed a lot since then. I look back ahead after diverting my eyes to a random spot, to be met with the sight of a girl barreling towards me.

"Watch out!" She yells just before we collide, her landing flat on her rear while I land on my back. She sits up rubbing the back of her head a smile on her face, "Whoops sorry about that~" "It's fine, are you hurt at all?" I ask sitting up Blaze falling into my lap, having moved to my chest mid fall. She grins, "I feel like I should be asking you that." I shrug a small grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Blaze looks up at her, she suddenly squeals putting her hands on her cheeks, "It's soooooooo adorable!" She quickly moves picking him up in a bear hug. "Jeez Blaze you've got some moves don't you sly dog?" "Quil!" Blaze protests trying to get out of it, while I chuckle. "Alright, alright I'll help you out." I stand up dusting off, "Do you mind letting Blaze go, I think you are crushing th2e air out of him." She blushes and eases up handing him to me, "Sorry about that~" She smiles sheepishly.

I put my Blaze on my shoulder, "It's fine Blaze has always gotten a lot of attention from the girls." She chuckles, "I bet. Wait what time is it?" I check my watch, "Around 2:30, why do you ask?" "Crap I'm late!" She screams and darts off, "See you later maybe!" Blaze looks at me, "Quil?" "I have no clue either, come on let's head going to the gym." I walk through the streets looking for the gym, suddenly a random scream coming from a few blocks away. I run to it and once again get knocked over by something, I look at the cause to see a Riolu holding a loaf of bread.

"Stop you Thief!" The Riolu gets up sprinting away as an older man chases after him. I get up and follow them eventually reaching a dead end alley where I see the man raising his hand to hit Riolu. I grab his wrist from behind him holding his hand in place, I look at Riolu who looks frightened and hungry. "Were you going to hit that Riolu?" I ask using a low tone, keeping my eyebrows partially hidden under my bangs to look intimidating. The man responds partially faltering, "H…he's a thief he stole from me."

"If you paid any attention you would see the poor is starving." The man looks at Riolu calming down and lowering his fist, "Your right. Enjoy the bread" He walks away. I sigh, "Thank god that worked." I walk over to the Riolu crouching down slowly letting him warm up to me, "Are you alright?" Riolu nods, "Good now be good." I stand up and walk away. "Riolu!" I turn and see the Riolu running to catch up to me. I crouch down to meet his eye level again, "What is it?" "Rio Rio." HE points to one of the pokéballs on my belt.

"You want to be a part of my team huh?" Riolu nods looking into my eyes resolute, and I smile, "The more the merrier right?" Riolu smiles and hands me the bread before I tap his forehead with a pokéball. It glows for a moment before settling down and making the noise indicating that it has been caught, "Alright Riolu come on out." I let him out of the pokéball and hand him the bread which he greedily gulfs down. "We should pick a nickname for you, any ideas on what you would like to be called." Riolu jumps up tapping my forehead a jolt running through my mind, "Aeon, huh?" Riolu nods, "Rio." I smile, "Sounds great." My stomach growls and I rub my head, smiling sheepishly, "I guess I'm hungry too, let's head to a pokémon center and get a room for the night." Blaze and Aeon both speak agreeing. I push up my sleeve, and use the map function on the holocom to find the nearest pokémon center. I walk into the large commons area, most pokémon centers seeming more like high-class hotels.

Aeon and Blaze run off going to look around, "Don't cause too much trouble you two." I say walking over to the restaurant area getting a table, and ordering for all three of us. Aeon and Blaze return right as the food comes. Riolu jumps up in one of the chairs standing on his tip toes to place his hands on the table, while blaze takes a position on my lap. I take a pellet of pokémon food and hand it to Blaze who takes it in his paws and eats it. Riolu reaching for his plate which I push over for him so he can eat.

Suddenly my vision goes black and I hear a familiar voice, "Guess who~" I think for a moment, "Wait it's girl who knocked me over when I was walking through main street." She speaks in an upbeat tone, "But what's my name?" "I don't know you ran off before you could tell me, remember?" She giggles removing her hands from my eyes, "Oh right. My name is Callie. It's nice to meetcha~" I turn to face her, "I'm Christian Weiß, But please just call me Chris. It's a pleasure to meet you too Callie." She smiles putting her hands behind her back, "It's nice to meet you too Chrissy~"

"Please don't call me that." She grins at me again, "Alright." I gesture to one of the other seats at the table, "Please go ahead and take a seat." She takes a seat and we start talking. Time passes and we just keep talking about a lot of random things.

Story update:

Hey guys sorry this is once again up so late, the next chapter of Digimon will hopefully be up tomorrow. Alright guys sleep well, and stay well. Talk to you guys next time


	4. Chapter 3: The Gym in the Tree

Chapter 3: The Gym in the Tree

Chris' Pov:

Time flew by as we talked, by the next time I looked at the time was almost 9:30 at night. "It's that late already huh?" I look down at Blaze and Aeon who are asleep in my lap. "I suppose I should get a room, and get these two to bed." I stand up lifting both of them in my arms. Callie stretches, yawning, "I should get a room too." She stands up and we walk to the woman running that center. She turns to us giving us a polite smile, "Hello how may I help you two today?"

"Are there any rooms still open?" I lift my arms slightly showing the two pokémon asleep, "These two said it was time to go to bed." The woman giggles, "Let me check quick, okay?" She pulls out a handheld holocom out of her pocket and quickly taps the screen that pops up. "Alright it seems there is one room left open." I nod, "That works fine, thank you." She hands me a key and I turn to Callie, "Come on let's get some rest." She blushes, "Wait you want us to sleep in the same room in the same bed!?" "Callie…" She cuts me off, "I mean seriously! What are you thinking!? We just met, and."

"Callie!" I yell to get my own voice in. I switch to talking in a low tone trying not to wake Blaze and Aeon, "All of the rooms here have two bunk beds per standard room, and you need to ask to get a room with a single bed." She blushes slightly, "Oh." I chuckle softly, "Although that face was fun to see." She hits my arms before pouting and crossing her arms. I stop chuckling, "Sorry, sorry. Come on let's get going." We walk to the room, blush still lingering on her cheeks. I look at her resisting the urge to laugh.

She scowls at me and I quickly turn away, looking for the room we were given. I pull out the key and unlock the door, showing a room like one out of a commercial for a 5 star hotel. Luckily for me it also happened to have two beds. I turn my head to Callie, "Which one do you want?" She jumps, popping down on the bed nearest the window. "You can take the bathroom to change." I say setting Blaze and Aeon down gently. She heads into the next room and I put on pajama pants, and an old t-shirt.

She comes out wearing an oversized sweatshirt her hair done up into a bun. I climb into my bed, "Sleep well." I feign sleep and wait until she goes to bed. I then slip out of the room after changing clothing.

Callie's Pov:

During the night I woke to the sound of the door closing. I rub my eyes, and look around my eyes slowly adjusting to the low light. Chris' pokémon are sleeping in the bed, but Chris himself is nowhere to be seen. "What where is he?" I get up and quietly yawn before going out to look for him. I see a random light from the hallway. I head to it, and peak into the room. Chris is in the room going through a fighting routine on a practice dummy.

His body seems to move through it with ease of familiarity. I try to tear my eyes from it, but I can't it reminded me of a show I saw when I was a child. The grace of the dancers as they danced, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if he was fighting against someone. He finishes the routine a few minutes later, he presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, and I swear I see him smile. He puts his hands at his sides and turns around, jumping back his face suddenly blushed.

"Ah, hi. How much did you see?" I blush waving my arms in front of me, "I swear I didn't see much, just the last few minutes!" He rubs the back of his head, looking down at the floor, "Oh…" He blushes more. "Let's go to bed." He rushes out, and I follow both of us going to bed.

Chris' Pov:

I get up early the next morning and go get breakfast, and Callie is already gone. Blaze, Aeon and I eat quickly and head out going towards the city's gym. We arrive at a large building which seems to be integrated into the trunk of the tree itself. I walk inside to see a giant maze of ivory, various flowers, and trees. Light gently sifting in through the roots above that make up the roof, "Whoa this is incredible." I hear a laugh and turn to the source. I see a tall slender girl about 18 years of age, ebony hair flowing down her back stopping at her waist line, ending in delicate curls.

She smiles, "I take it you are here to challenge the gym?" I nod, "Yeah, my name is Christian Weiss, and I plan to become the world champion." She chuckles a bit, "That's a good goal. Well then my name is Rebecca Sol, and I am the leader of the Saintleaf gym. Although if you want to face me then you must beat the other trainers first, and navigate through the gym." She walks off and I look at my team, "Blaze mind if Aeon takes the lead?" "Quill." I can tell he agrees to it.

"Alright." Blaze hops on my shoulder and I navigate the gym. Running into a female trainer in only a few minutes, "Well it's time for a battle." I smile and wait for them to throw out their first pokémon, "I choose you Skiddo!" I pull out Aeon's pokéball, "Let's go Aeon, use quick attack!" I throw the pokéball, and the second he gets out he moves to attack with quick attack. He hits into Skiddo hard. The trainer tenses, "Skiddo use vine whip!" "Aeon use counter!"

The second the attack connects with Aeon he grabs the vine pulling Skiddo to him and counter attacks with double the force. "Quick attack again." Aeon moves hitting Skiddo hard again just as it recovers. Skiddo goes flying into a wall, knocked out after that shot. The trainer hands me winnings. "Alright one down, let's keep going." I quickly tend to Aeon's wounds and head off deeper into the gym.

Callie's Pov:

"Hey Rebecca~!" I jump down into the gym leader's room a big grin on my face. She turns to me and tackles me into a hug, "Callie! It's good to see you again sis~!" I laugh gently pushing her off, standing up. "So who is challenging you today?" "Some boy named Christian Weiss." I smile to myself, "What is that look for Callie?" "Oh it's nothing~"

Story update:

Hey guys, I hope all of you are doing well. Late March and we it just started snowing again for us in Minnesota. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is going so far, if you have any suggestions then please feel free to leave them in the review section. With that said I hope you guys stay well, I will talk to you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 4: The Forest Guardian

Chapter 4: The Forest Guardian

Chris' Pov:

The trainers I met throughout the gym were strong, but my team seemed to have it well under their control. Aeon and Blaze had gotten a lot stronger although if you were just watching from the sidelines you may not have noticed it. As they fought I saw them slowly get stronger, and faster. It was a spectacular sight, although I was more surprised by how Aeon was adapting to my battle style. If I didn't know that I met him yesterday I would have thought I had known him for years. I couldn't help, but smile once they started to celebrate after our fifth gym trainer victory.

"Alright guys let's take a quick break." I say to them and crouch down checking their injuries, I patch any injured areas and pull out some snacks I packed giving them each a decent amount. I look at my holo and type in the gym leader's name. I read over the information that comes up carefully, "The Forest Saint…" I read on about how she was able to beat the fire champion with only her grass types, but turned down the spot on the North/South American league that came from beating him.

"She'll be a tough opponent." I look at Aeon and Blaze, "Do you two think we can take her?" They both cheer their expressions lit up. I chuckle, "Well how can I argue with that?" I crouch letting them get on my shoulders and head towards the Gym leader's room. I adjust my goggles position on top of my head, a slight smirk developing on my face. The door to the room opens as we walk towards it. I see Rebecca watering some plants, and she smiles turning to me, "Looks like you made it~ Welcome to my gardening room. What do you think?"

"It's amazing." I saw looking around at the myriad of plants growing in the room. She stands up, "Thank you, but you're not here to talk about plants. You're here to battle and to win your first Gym Badge." She sets down all of her gardening tools, "Just follow me and we can battle." I nod and follow her as she walks through a door leading to a large battle field covered with grass, light flittering down from the skylight above. "You only have two pokémon right?" She asks taking her position at the other end of the field.

"That's right." "Then I will use two also." She says over her shoulder. I look at Blaze and Aeon who both nod at me, "No you won't?" She stops on her spot, "Hm, what was that?" "You won't be using only two, you will be using all of the pokémon in your party." She puts her hands behind her back one over the other, "Are you sure." I look at Aeon and Blaze again, "One hundred and ten percent." She twirls around a big grin on her face, "Are you that confident or just that stupid?" I chuckle, "A bit of both, but above those I'm that determined to become the best." I walk to my space.

"Alright then~ I will be using all six of my pokémon." She takes a pokéball off of her belt, "Go Lileep!" She throws the pokéball the pokémon appearing in red light. "Aeon I'm counting on you." He jumps off my shoulder and lands on the field. "Ladies first." She smirks, "Oh how kind of you, Lileep use astonish!" Lileep attacks but nothing happens, "What!?" I smile, "You should know that Riolu is a fighting type, and astonish is a ghost type. Riolu use brick break!" He attacks Lileep in a flash hitting it hard, "Oh and Lileep is a rock type. Meaning that we just got a super effective hit."

Rebecca smiles, "Well then Lileep use ancient power!" Riolu gets hit and my eye narrows, "Riolu do it!" He closes the gap and uses counter hitting Lileep back with double the force plus a super effective hit. "KO." Lileep goes down and she pulls out her next pokéball, "Go Hoppip!" "Aeon swap out with Blaze." He jumps back and Blaze takes front and center, "Blaze use quick attack" He shoots forward and Hoppip dodges by flying up, "Tooo slow Chrissy~" I smile, "Blaze use ember!" He spins shooting the flame up hitting Hoppip without fail. Hoppip starts falling, "Blaze use quick attack again." He hits Hoppip as she falls.

Rebecca jumps back in surprise as Hoppip falls KOed, "Okay… Go Ferroseed" "Ember." I get a lucky critical hit and it goes down in a single blow. "Go Skiddo, use quick attack!" She shouts Skiddo using quick attack the second he comes out. "Blaze counter with ember!" Blaze dodges hitting Skiddo with ember. She smiles, "Skiddo use takedown." Skiddo hits Blaze hard at Skiddo goes down, but unfortunately Blaze took a lot of damage. "Blaze swap out with Aeon." He does so. Rebecca smiles, "It's been a long time since I got to fight alongside my partner~" "Bii bii." I look around for the source of the noise.

I see a pink fairy looking pokémon behind Rebecca. "No way!?" I freeze up when I see it, my eyes going wide. "…Celebi…The legendary guardian of the forest…" "Celebi use confusion!" Aeon gets hit flying back hitting the ground hard. I speak my voice catching in my throat, "How are we supposed to beat a legendary pokémon?" Rebecca frowns, "Have you given up? That's a shame" She turns to walk away, and I feel a sharp strike to my face "Ri! Riolu!" I look in Aeon's eyes and I hear his message loud and clear, "Don't move an inch Rebecca!" She stops and turns back around, "What~?"

I look at Aeon, and then at Blaze who slapped me for him, "Thanks you guys." I pull my goggles down so they are hanging loosely around my neck, "Rebecca we are going to win this, and that's a promise!"

Rebecca grins, "Good you have a fire in your eye!" I look at Aeon, "Aeon take a rest alright?" He nods and I pull out his pokéball putting him in to rest, "Blaze let's show her what we can do!"

Story update:

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I had a really great time writing this one. Will Chris be able to overcome the odds and beat the legendary pokémon and Rebecca? Can Blaze be able to withstand the relentless power of Celebi? Will I stop asking these questions which I already know the answers to!? Tune in next week to find out. Alright well stay well you guys, and my spring break is in a few more days so I should be able to get a lot more writing done. See you guys next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Soul Shining in Sorrow

Chapter 5:

Rebecca's Pov:

I was happy to see he hadn't given up, although he could barely keep up with Celebi's confusion attack, maybe he doesn't have as much potential as Callie boasted. "Celebi use confusion again and end this." I say Celebi responding in an instant. "Blaze you know what to do!" Chris' partner jumped to the side actually avoiding Celebi's attack, "How is that possible!?" He smiles, "It took me a while but I have confusion totally memorized from its power, down to the range of where it's effective."

"You what?" My eyes widen at the prospect of what he just said. "Oh yeah it was difficult, but eventually I got it. Now this is where the battle really starts!" His eyes seem to shine like blades in the blazing sun. "Blaze take them out in one hit! Use ember!" He and his partner seem to glow with a bright aura that blinds me as the attack bursts from the tiny pokémon. It gets larger, the flame turning white, "Together we'll blaze ourselves a path to the world league, and no one will stop us!"

It connects with Celebi sending her into the wall, she falls down unconscious. The aura ceases but I see the outline of a creature around Blaze. I smile, "Congratulations you won, and as a reward for your efforts here is the Sage badge~"

Chris' Pov:

She hands me a badge in the shape of a staff covered in vines, "Thank you." I beam with excitement. She laughs, "I should be thanking you, it was a fun battle and you showed my sister a good time." I raise an eyebrow, "Your sister?" I hear a voice from behind a tree, "That would be me~" I look around only to have my eyes covered from behind. I jump slightly and hear someone giggling in my ear, "Guess who Mr. scaredy pants." "Wait… Callie?"

She uncovers my eyes and twirls to a position in front of me a big grin on her face, "Took you long enough Chrissy." I sigh shaking my head, "I thought I asked you not to call me that." She flicks my forehead, "I never agreed to not calling you that." "Point made, so why are you here?" She flicks me again, "Ow stop that!" She grins, "I came to watch my sister in action." "Wait… Rebecca is your sister!?" She nods, "Yup, although she looks more like our father than our mother."

I look closely at Callie not having really paid any attention to her appearance until now. Her hair is a rich golden color, going just past her shoulders, a slight curl to it, and her emerald sparkling eyes gleaming with excitement. Her grin turns into a smirk, "Why are ya staring Chrissy?" I snap back to reality, "No reason, I just hadn't noticed your appearance till now." Rebecca smirks and giggles, "I think he has a crush on you Callie." Callie promptly elbows her sister in the ribs.

"Shut up Rebecca no one asked you." I start laughing, and both of them glare at me. I raise my hands, "Sorry it's just you two remind me a lot of how me and my big sister act when she's around." Callie looks at me, "You have a big sister too?" I nod, "Yeah Alexandra Weiss." Rebecca looks at me with her eyes wide, "Wait she's your sister!?" I nod, and Callie looks at her sister with an eyebrow raised, "What is it sis?"

"His sister is the continental champion for North America!" Callie looks at me her eyes wide, "Wait you're telling me Chrissy's sister is the continental champion?" I nod, "Yeah, although I try not to mention it too much." Rebecca raises an eyebrow, "Why not? It explains why you are so skilled, I mean your sister is the continental champ." I look at the ground clenching my fists slightly, "Yeah… She is." Callie frowns, "What's wrong Chrissy?"

"It's nothing…" I walk out putting my hands in my pockets Blaze following me.

Callie's Pov:

I look after Chris as he leaves, "Rebecca why is he so sad now?" She shrugs, "I don't know." I run out catching up to him. "Chrissy stop, and tell me what's wrong." "I said it's nothing." He says over his shoulder. I sigh and stand in front of him, and he walks around. I huff and stand in front of him again grabbing his shoulders. "What's wrong? And don't keep trying to say it's nothing." He pushes my hands off with his own, "I'm fine really."

An Idea pops into my mind. He starts walking and I grab his arm, "You're coming with me Chrissy~!" I start running dragging him behind me, "Slow down!" He yells struggling to keep up with me, Blaze runs up jumping on his shoulder. I drag him into a garden maze and take us to the center, "Alright no one is around, now spill Chrissy." He sighs, "The reason I rarely mention who my sister is… It's because of things like what Rebecca just said."

He sits at the table set up there, "If I tell them who my sister is, then they start comparing me to her." What Rebecca said plays back in my mind. "If I win then they say I'm just like her, and if I lose then they think I'm a failure. I wish that people didn't think like that, but they do." I huff crossing my arms, "That's stupid! You were the one who beat my sister, your sister has nothing to do with it!" I see the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile.

I walk up behind him and put my index fingers to the corners of his mouth forcing them up into a bigger smile. "There you go keep smiling like that, you look better that way." He starts laughing, "You're an odd girl you know that?" I put my fingers to my cheeks twisting up and giving a bit dimply grin, "Yup~!" He laughs harder gripping his sides, "Thanks Callie." He stops laughing and stands up, "Come on it's getting late we should get a room for the night."

I nod and lead him out of the maze, and go with him to the Pokémon center. We rent a room, and go to sleep.

Story update:

Hey guys chapter 5 is out a little behind the schedule I had planned. I was really sick yesterday and just could not function at all, but I'm all better now, and I have 2 more chapters planned for each of my fanfictions two of which I will post on my usual Sunday upload date, and the other two I will be posting on Monday the sixth, the last day of my break. So if you are enjoying Pokémon Nexus Disconnect, and haven't checked out my other fanfic then just pop on over and see what you think. With that said I hope all of you stay well, and I will see you next time. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6: A New Companion!

Chapter 6: A New Companion!

Callie's Pov:

When I woke up the next morning Chris was not in his bed, but Blaze still was so I knew he hadn't left yet. The door opens and Chris walks in carrying a tray of food, Aeon walking besides him with one too. "Morning sleeping beauty." He says lightly smiling. He sets the tray he was carrying on the nightstand next to my bed, "Hope you enjoy it." He grabs the other tray from Aeon setting food for him and Blaze on the bed, quietly eating his own.

Blaze wakes up rubbing his eyes, grabbing a piece of food and nibbling at it, he looked too adorable. "Ummm Callie are you okay? You're eyes are really big." "I'm great~ Oh wait I almost forgot, come on out Eevee." I pull a pokéball from my bag and let my partner come out. Chris looks at me, "Does your pokémon not have a name of its own?" I look at him, "She does but you don't get to know~" I stick my tongue out at him."

He sighs shaking his head, and I giggle. Messing with him is really fun, "Thanks for the grub." I dig in with my Pokémon partner. Chris eats quietly, and slowly with his eyes closed almost moving in an extremely somber way. "Hey Mr. moooooooooooopey~ Why are you so down?" He opens his eyes, "What are you talking about?" I raise my eyebrow, "What do you mean, what am I talking about? You are all quiet, and your eyes are closed"

"I always eat like this." I gape, "How is that possible?" He shrugs, "I just always do. It makes it easier to focus when I have to prepare for an upcoming match." He closes his eyes again, "I think about the data I pull up on the gym leader and imagine the fight." "And it works?" "It did in the games, I never lost a match against a gym leader, or the elite four, or even to someone I played on line." He opens his eyes which are now narrowed like a hawk's when it stalks its prey.

"If I knew what pokémon they had I could plan for every eventuality." I whistle, "Wait then shouldn't you have been ready for Celebi?" He sighs his eyes going back to normal, "It never mentioned Celebi in her profile. It was one of the few variables that I wasn't ready for." I stand up and grab his shoulders, "Battle me right now, one pokémon a piece!" He jumps a bit startled, "What why?" "Just do it pweeeeaaasssseeee?" I add in a batting of my eye lashes for added effect.

"Alright, but wait until we are done with breakfast." I nod excitedly, and quickly wolf down the rest of my food. Although I am forced to restlessly wait until he finally finishes his food. Once he sets his bowl down I grab his arm and drag him to the battle ground out back. He rolls his shoulder while he and his team take their places. I take my place, "While mister smarty what can you tell me about my Eevee?"

He closes his eyes, "Eevee normal type, mega evolution presently none, abilities run away, adaptability, and anticipation." "How did you remember all of that?" He shrugs opening his eyes, "I don't know, I just do. Blaze you'll be taking this spot." I smile, "Alright let's start. Eevee use quick attack!" "Blaze dodge, and use ember" They moved quickly to dodge and attack, but I was a step ahead.

"Eevee use quick attack to dodge and use bite to counter them." It connects at Blaze flinches, so I press the advantage with a tackle. Yet Chris kept his calm. I pump my fist, "Eevee use tackle~!" He smiles. "Blaze, use ember." He gives the command as Eevee lunges at Blaze, and he hits Eevee full force with flames. It sends Eevee flying, "How was it so strong?" "Simple Blaze's ability which happens to be of the same name, and before you asked the name came before I even knew about the ability." Eevee gets up. "We should stop it here Callie." I blink, "Why?" He sighs, "Blaze and your Eevee are both on the ropes, can't you see it?" I take a good look at both of them and they are both shaking, barely able to stand. Although they are trying to hide it, I can see it now.

"Eevee how could you try to hide that?" I go pick her up, and Chris picks up Blaze. "Come on Callie let's get these two healed." We head back inside, and let our partners rest. Aeon shadow boxes while Chris and I drink some hot cocoa. "Chris how did you notice?" I ask looking into my drink. "It's hard to explain. I suppose it's because Blaze and I have known each other since I was still just a little kid." I look at him my eyes bright, "Really!?"

He nods, "I still remember the day like it was yesterday." He closes his eyes and leans back, "It was nine years ago on my sixth birthday, I had just gone to bed. It was storming, but even through the heavy sound of rain I heard something, and I went to check what it was." I lean over the table, "What was it?" He smiles, "It was a small Cyndaquil hiding from the rain on the porch. He was cold and wet, so I brought him inside and dried him off.

He opens his eyes and looks at Blaze, "From that day forward, we became friends." I smile widely, "I've decided!" He looks at me, "Decided what?" "From this day forward I am going to be traveling with you~!" "Oh okay…" He takes a sip of hot chocolate and does a spit take into the cup, "Wait what!?" I flick his forehead, "Yup you're stuck with me~"

Story update:

Hey guys not much to say for this chapter, save for that I hope you liked it. I decided to do a pov from Callie's perspective instead of Chris' this chapter because of how different she is from him. You can expect there to be more povs like this in the future. Well guys I hope you all stay well, and I will see you next time. Bye! Also I'm really sorry I uploaded this at Midnight the 5th central time so it's technically Monday!


	8. Chapter 7: Standing in a Shadow

Chapter 7: Standing in a Shadow

Narrator's Pov:

Last we saw our hero, Chris had just beaten Rebbeca the Saint leaf gym leader and obtained the sage badge. Now he is in a hurry to get to the next city and challenge the second gym leader.

Chris' Pov:

I left the pokémon center about two hours after my battle with Callie. I had planned to go alone straight to the next Gym in Minnesota, but Callie decided to tag along. We walk through the city heading to the train terminal. Callie humming a random song, moving with a series of turns and steps almost forming a dance as we walk. I tap on my holo looking up any information I can about the Gym leader in the next city.

Suddenly Callie stops in front of me and I stop just shy of walking into her, "Why are you being so quiet Chrissy?" She looks at me tilting her head. "I just normally don't talk a lot." I say having walked around her. She gets in front of me, "But that's soooo boooooooooring!" She whines. I shrug, "It's just how I am." She leans in front of my holo, "What'cha looking at?" I put my arm at my side, "I was looking up the information of the next gym leader.

"Why?" I roll my eyes, "I like to have some idea what I'm up against." "Oh you mean like when you fought my sister's Celebi?" She says with a smirk. "Oh shut up, I still won." I pull out my gym badge case flashing the sage badge. I then put it back in my jacket. "But my point still remains Chrissy information won't give you everything." I sigh, "Let's just get to the train station." Blaze laughs as a Cyndaquil does, "Oh don't even think like that Blaze." I say looking at him.

Callie looks at me confused, "Wait you can understand what your pokemon is thinking?" I put my right hand on Blaze's head, "I like to think I can after all of this time." I smile, "Although it's hard to think with how loud his thoughts are." Blaze pouts and I chuckle, "I was just kidding buddy." "Quil." He replies haughtily. "Oh don't take that tone with me." Suddenly Callie breaks out laughing. Both Blaze and I look at her perplexed by her sudden laughter.

"You were right Chrissy, if you two were the same species I would say you two were brothers." She says through her constant laughs. I look at Blaze and we start laughing too, "I guess I can't argue with that." We start walking as we laugh. After a while longer we reach the train, and I buy two tickets. We get on and take a seat. Callie faces out the window looking out with awe at everything we pass through the countryside. I flip through the information I had up on my holo before I put it away, "So next up is an ice type gym luckily we're set for that, right Blaze?"

"Quil!" He says in agreement. I chuckle and rub his head. I hear an odd noise, that sounded similar to growling, "What's that?" Callie turns blushing with a smile, "I'm hungry." Blaze's stomach growls in agreement, "I suppose it is about time for lunch, Aeon come on out." I let him out of his pokeball and Callie does the same with her Eevee. I dig through my bag pulling out two sandwiches one of which I give to callie and a mixed berry salad for the pokemon which I set down for them.

They all began wolfing the food down happily while I calmly eat my sandwich. Callie finishes, "That was amazing where did you get this food!?" I finish swallowing another bite, "I made it." She claps her hands down on my shoulders causing me to almost drop my food, "You made these!?" I catch my sandwich and sigh in relief. "Yeah I decided to learn how to cook before I set off on my journey." She plops down next to me, "That was smart, I wish I had done that. I would love to be able to make food like that." I finish another bite of my sandwich, "As long as we are traveling together I could teach you if you want."

I see her eyes shimmer in excitement, "Really!?" I nod, "Sure." She pumps her fist in the air in excitement, "I have a personal chef who is going to teach me to cook!" I finish my sandwich, "I can't believe I'm doing this for free." I say with a chuckle. "Yup silly you Chrissy~" She says with a large grin. I lean back closing my eyes with a smile. "_The next gym leader, Cain Isold, aka Fenrir the cold emperor. After what happened with Rebecca I shouldn't trust the idea he has no legendaries."_

Suddenly I feel someone flick my head. I open my eyes to see Callie looking at me, "What are you thinking about Chrissy, you looked like you were going to choke someone." "I was just thinking about the next gym." She frowns, "You take this like it's war… What's wrong?" I stand up putting my hands in my pocket, "It's nothing. I'm going to go get a drink do you want anything?" She looks at me still unsure, "Some oran berry juice." I nod and head to the machine.

A poster of my sister is mounted next to it. Printed in bold letters, "Our Champion!" I looked away from it, "I don't live in your shadow sis. I'll beat you and take the title for myself." I get our drinks and head back, falling asleep as I sit.

?'s Pov:

I peak out of the corner gazing after the boy, he will make the perfect target for sure.

Narrator's Pov:

Our heroes are now well on their way to the next city, but something watches them from the shadows, what is this being's intent and how will it affect our heroes find out next time.

Story update:

Hey guys sorry this is out so late, and another sorry for not having posted in nearly 4 weeks, but I'm back and none of my stories are canceled. So before anything else how did you enjoy the use of the narrator, I wanted to see if I could give it more of a feel like the shows, although I may not do it anymore, but if you enjoyed it tell me and I may make it a part of each chapter. Also this sunday I will have another chapter posted! So I will talk to you all later. Be well until then.


	9. Chapter 8: Frozen Rage

Chapter 8: Frozen Rage

Callie's Pov:

As Chris slept he tossed and turned as if having a nightmare, a tortured look on his face. I look at him not sure what to do to try to help him. Blaze jumps on his lap and curls off emitting some light heat, slowly calming him. I smile softly seeing that, "Thank you Blaze." "Quil" He responds with a small adorable yawn. I slowly start falling asleep as the train keeps going. I wake up sometime later and feel something under my head. I look down seeing that I'm sleeping snuggled up to Chris and I bolt up blushing.

The train comes to a stop and the conductor speaks over the intercom, "The train has now arrived in Frostveil City." I flick Chris' forehead, "Wake up Chrissy~" He slowly wakes up rubbing his eyes, "We're here?" I nod and he stands up moving Blaze to his shoulder. As we walk off the train we are greeted with a beautiful city covered in a shimmering layer of snow. I look around in awe, snow starting to gently fall. I then start to shiver and look at Chris, "How are you not cold?"

He shrugs, "The cold has never really bothered me." He then looks at Blaze, "Mind helping her out buddy?" Blaze jumps into my arms heat radiating off him. I engulf him in a bear hug, "So cute and warm!" Chris chuckles, "Come on let's get you some winter clothing head to the Gym." I nod and follow him to the nearest clothing shop. I try on several different coats before deciding on a royal blue one. Chris gets a black leather coat with fur lining.

Chris' Pov:

We make our way to the Gym snow coming down gently upon us. Alexis is holding Blaze close to keep warm her. I walk up to the gym which is built totally out of clear material making it look like a castle of ice. Callie gapes at the structures, "Wow this is amazing!" A white haired young man in a white long coat walks up, "Thank you it took a lot to build it." I look up at it, "3 months." I place a bare hand on the block, "And 50 ice types, 100 pokémon and humans to move the blocks and 30 people carving each block."

"Impressive, how did you know all of that?" I put my glove back on, "It was just a guess." He eyes me down, "Whatever you say. So I take it you are here to challenge the gym?" I turn and nod, "I am, I'm Christian Weiss, but you can just call me Chris. It's nice to meet you Fenrir." He smirks, "So you figured it out. Well I have been waiting to fight Alexandra's little brother, let's see if you can live up to her reputation."

I glare at him, and he meets it with a smirk. Callie breaks the silence, "Chris…" He voice is laced with worried. "Fenrir tomorrow 3 o'clock and I will beat you." I walk away.

Callie's Pov:

"Chrissy wait up!" Fenrir puts a hand on my shoulder, "Let him go pout for a while." I look after him until he is out of view, "The hell was that for!?" I yell at him. He shrugs, "If he can't handle it then he has no business being a trainer." I glare at him and run off to find Chris.

?'s Pov:

I see the boy walking through the streets alone. Now is the perfect opportunity to get him.

Chris' Pov:

As I walk through the empty streets I see an ominous glowing light in an alley way, "What the?" I walk towards it cautiously not sure what to expect. I see an old artifact on the ground, "What's this doing here?" I get closer to it and my eyes widen, "Crap!" I try to run but a blue ribbon catches my wrist pulling me back, then moving up to my mouth and covering it. I struggle with all my might but I can't break it. I slowly feel my mind slipping away.

I bite down on the ribbon, "Help!" I shout out as the ribbon rebinds me.

?'s Pov:

Yes this boy will make a perfect host for me. I hide under his jacket as a girl runs up, "Chrissy are you alright?" The boy stands, "I've never been better Callie." She looks at him confused, "Alright let's find a hotel." The boy nods and we walk away.

Story update:

Hey guys here is the next chapter, and I am excited for what's coming next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I enjoyed writing it, and I have you guys to thank for that. I will be back to a normal update schedule, with a possible fluctuation final's week which is coming up in 2 weeks. With that said I have some news, starting June 9th I will be in Germany for a few weeks and that means that I won't be posting any new chapters until after I get back. Moving on, I will see you next week with a new chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: A Battle of Will

Chapter 9: A Battle of Will

Callie's Pov:

Chris acted like normal as far as I know, but something seemed off. Although I couldn't put my finger on it, but Blaze has been treating him like a stranger. Although he flips through the data on Fenrir as he was before. He goes through the motions of what he normally does, at least what I know from my time with him. When tomorrow comes he eats and heads to the gym, Blaze and I following cautiously behind him.

Fenrir is waiting for us in front of the gym, "I wasn't sure you were going to show up. Come on today I'm going to do something different." I look at him confused, "What do you mean." He gestures to Chris, "Drama queen and I are going to have a battle straight away instead of the usual trainer maze challenge." Chris smiles, "Bring it on ice queen."

Fenrir smirks and opens the door walking in. We follow behind him through a narrow hallway which is even colder than outside. We come to a large ice battle field with icebergs scattered on it, I sit in the bleachers Chris not taking Blaze for some reason. Fenrir pulls out a pokeball, "Go Glaceon!" He throws out the Ice type Eeveelution, with a beautiful white color with light blue. Chris walks out onto the battlefield.

Fenrir raises his eyebrow, "The f*ck are you doing?" Chris' hair covers his eyes and he smiles eerily, "Battling" Chris lifts his head his eyes crimson, his expression void of sanity. He pulls a sword from behind him with a long blue ribbon which coils loosely around his arm. My eyes widen in horror, "What the hell?" Fenrir's eyes narrow, "You're not the drama queen…"

Honedge's Pov:

I speak with his voice, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Chris." I make him hold me aloft. "Now fight!" I have him raise me and slash down a purple blade of energy launching from me. Fenrir shouts, "Glaceon dodge!" I force the boy to drop me, then grab my ribbon using it to slash at the Glaceon as it dodges. Fenrir's eyes widen, "What the!?" I laugh once again using the boy's voice, "Pathetic. is that the best you've got?"

Fenrir growls, "Glaceon freeze him solid with an ice beam!" I make the boy jump out of the way and spin slashing, "Shadow claw!" Another wave of purple energy comes from me, launching at Fenrir. His pokemon moves knocking him out of the way. I make the boy slowly walk towards them. That obnoxious girl shouts from the stands, "Chris why are you doing this?" I look at her, "Shut up." I resume towards Fenrir and she shouts again, "Stop it now!"

Chris' Pov:

I walk through a maze covered in a thick shroud of fog. I wander lost feelings of hate and loneliness filling my mind. A voice suddenly comes out of no where, "Chris why are you doing this?" I stop looking around trying to find the source, but I see nothing. The voice rings out again, "Stop it now!" It pleads, it sounds familiar but I can't remember who it is. I hear someone using my voice, "God you are so annoying, just shut up." The voice is monotone lacking any kind of sympathy or kindness.

I hear a scream and the sound of something hitting the ground. I hear another voice this one clearly a man's. "Glaceon!" I look around, "What's going on? Who's there?" I see an odd light a bit aways and I walk too it. When I reach the light I see something akin to a movie screen, and I see a girl lying in front of someone who looks exactly like me only wielding a sword. She looks up cuts on her skin, "Chris please stop..." She says pain in her voice.

The doppelganger walks towards her, "Now I'll shut you up for good." He raises the sword, and the girl cries out. "Chrissy wake up!" My eyes widen, "I remember!" The arm holding the sword falls, and she shuts her eyes expecting the end, but it doesn't come. "I thought I told you not to call me Chrissy." I say through my teeth as my other hand is holding the blade, blood trickling down it. Honedge speaks through me again, "How did you break my possession!"

"If I let you have free run of my body how can I hope to become the world champ?" I push up on the blade, it cutting into my palm more. Honedge forces me to push down with the blade it pushing deeper and deeper in my palm, threatening to cut it fully off. Turn and let the blade go as he starts an attack. It imbeds itself deep into the ground, unable to remove itself. I grab the ribbon and pull it off of me leaving Honedge in the ground.

I turn to face Callie and she screams, "Look out!" I turn just in time to see Honedge slash into my shoulder. I grab something from my belt, "You should have ran away!" I slam a pokeball into Honedge, a red beam of light pulling it in. The ball shakes in my hand and sounds a capture after three shakes. I sigh in relief. "Thank gods that's over." I put the pokeball on my belt and walk over to Callie extending a hand.

She takes it and I pull her up, "Are you okay Callie?" She nods, "You're injured Chrissy." I look at my wounds, "I guess that will teach me to run with swords." She chuckles slightly. I turn and walk towards Fenrir who is standing again. I bow, "I'm sorry for the mess I made." Fenrir sighs, "Don't bow like that kid it makes me itch. Besides we still need to have our fight." I stand up, "Alright then I will see you in a bit."

Fenrir raises an eyebrow, "Wait what?" I start walking away, "I have to beat your trainers first." I walk to the start of the gym.

Story Update:

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been hung up with finals and getting ready for a vacation, I will be out of the country going to Germany for a few weeks so I will not be posting until I get back. Thank you guys a lot for reading, and I will see you next time.


End file.
